


Tired

by FujoshiGirlOfDeath



Category: Death Note, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiGirlOfDeath/pseuds/FujoshiGirlOfDeath
Summary: He was just so tired.





	

Harry Potter was tired, that's all there was to it. He was so tired.   
From the way his bones ached to the way his mind wondered for awhile and didn't come back. 

So, that's why, when he runs into a boy (and that's really all he was, a boy, barely 19) walking down the street and he could feel the death roll off him in waves, see the murder in his eyes, and he could even hear the shinigami laugh just over his shoulder. Harry apologizes and then watches the boy till he gets lost in the crowd, till he can no longer smell the scent of apples and death.

Harry turns and keeps walking

( Because Harry Potter was just so tired and weary and so done with being fate's bitch.)

And doesn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know it's really short but I hope you like it.


End file.
